Sarah Potter
by ChemiCool
Summary: The story of Lord Voldemort's daughter, who ended up in an orphanage when her mother died. Almost a month before the fateful event that brought the downfall of the dark lord, the Potters adopted the little baby who was the same age as their own child. Voldemort had the child kidnapped, but he faced his downfall that same day. Now it's time for her to attend Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

It was a miserable night when the death eater stumbled onto the Malfoy residence carrying the bundle in his arms and a recorded message from the Dark Lord. When Lucius opened the door he was shocked to see the barely alive death eater standing there. "What is that?" he practically hissed at the man. "Th-the Dark Lord wishes her to be delivered to you," the gruff voice said, clearly breathless and hurt. The tall male looked over the man before moving aside and allowing him to enter the home. "Narcissa!" the man of the house called to the woman who was currently putting their son to bed. Things had been rough for everyone since the fateful night that the Dark Lord had disappeared, but they were holding things together. When his wife arrived Lucius nodded to the bundle in the death eaters arms. The woman took the bundle looking confused for a moment before pulling open the bundle. The small child confined within the fabric blinked up at the woman and cooed a little. "What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa asked bewildered. The death eater shook his head before holding out the enchanted letter that he was told to deliver to the Malfoy's. "Listen to this, I was told to deliver it and leave," the male said as Lucius took the envelope. Without another word the death eater turned and moved out of the house.

The husband and wife exchanged looks before moving into their dining room, Narcissa taking the time to unwrap the baby she had been handed as her husband began opening the letter. The moment it was open, the Dark Lord's voice began to speak, "Lucius Malfoy?" The letter asked, waiting on a voice confirmation. The man looked at his wife before speaking, "This is he." The letter folded itself a moment as though processing the voice before it began speaking again.

"Lucius, I know that the following information will come as a shock to both you and Narcissa. However, the child that has been delivered to you tonight is my own flesh and blood. A long time ago I had a child, but I kept it hidden, I have my reasons for doing so, but she was put into an orphanage after her mother's death. The Potter's had adopted her, to my great surprise; I'm shocked that such a thing could have ever happened. I couldn't have her living with that filthy family so I had her taken from the home. I plan on coming for her after I take care of the Potter's and some other business. She might not arrive until a few days after I take care of them, as her transportation has to be carefully planned out. Sarah will need to stay with you and your wife until I form a plan of what to do with the child. However, in order to protect her, I have included some documentation that has already gone through our sources at the Ministry handing guardianship to you and Narcissa until I am able to be sure she is safe. I'm sure you will understand, this letter will be destroyed once you have listened to it and taken the document out of it."

The man pulled the letter out of the envelope and a few seconds passed before the letter caught fire, the smoke coming off of it forming a smokey dark mark before it was blown away. Lucius stared at the burning letter, the shock written across his face. "Lucius? Wh-what are we going to do?" Narcissa spoke up after a few moments of silence in the room. The man moved to grip the table for a moment before sliding into a chair, having trouble processing what he had just heard. "We," he took a breath, "With the Dark Lord's whereabouts unknown we have to respect his wishes and keep her safe." The male said, reaching up to rub his face with his hand before pulling the paper towards himself and beginning to read over it. "Sarah Potter," he said reading the baby's name off of the guardianship paper. "Why wouldn't the Dark Lord get rid of that vile last name?" his wife said, making a face at the last name. "I don't know, but that's what it reads, there's nothing we can do about it without drawing attention to it, I'm sure it will be investigated either way and I'm sure the Dark Lord's work in getting this was thorough," the man said, getting up from his place on the bed and moving to look down on the Dark Lord's child.

Sarah squirmed and cooed in Narcissa's arms, now that the child was free from the bundle she was looking all around at the dining room. "She has his eyes," Narcissa commented now taking a closer look at the child. Sarah had those same piercing eyes that the Dark Lord had possessed, though not quite as cold as his. The child's short hair was a light blonde color, the thin wispy locks a little curly, something that would grow out with time. The Malfoy's gazed down at her for a moment, almost in disbelief that they were in the presence of Lord Voldemort's child. Though soon enough, Lucius was placing an arm on his wife's shoulder. "I suppose we should go whip up a bed for her and put her to sleep," he told his wife before moving in the direction of the upstairs of the home so that he could transform the guest bedroom into a room for the small child. Narcissa followed soon after, putting the Dark Lord's child to bed before turning in herself. It was all news that was confusing, but the Malfoy's knew that they had been put in charge of the Dark Lord's child and they would take care of her.

* * *

"Sarah! Draco! Come down for dinner!" Narcissa called up the stairs for the children to come down to dinner. Not soon after eleven-year-old Draco and eleven-year-old Sarah came trotting down the stairs, the two blondes making their way to the dining room. "I'm only saying Draco, if you want the best cards, you have to get them from the best shops," the female child said as she pulled out her own chair, still carrying on the conversation they were having before about the collectible cards that she had been collecting. Sarah Potter sat down in her seat, straightening her skirt and outfit as she did so. The blonde girl had grown up into a perfect little child, her soft blonde hair falling from her head and down onto her shoulders, the ends curling under just slightly. The front was cut to frame her face, those dark-piercing eyes she possessed standing out. The Malfoy's had since Sarah was young told her who her real father was and how it was that she had come to live with them. It had been strange growing up and while most would have assumed she would have seen the Malfoy's as her parents and Draco as her brother, there was always a line that Sarah knew they weren't and they certainly didn't have that relationship. Draco was her friend and Lucius and Narcissa were simply her guardians for the time being.

"No more banter of cards at the table you two," Narcissa said as she sat at the table and waited for Dobby to bring the food to the table. Lucius was already sitting at the table reading the latest copy of the daily prophet, which he proceeded to put away as the food was brought to the table. The children were quite as they filled their plates and began eating. There was a little small talk about the day between the four as they ate dinner, but by the end of it things were quite. Things had been getting a little intense around the house with Draco and Sarah soon to go off to Hogwarts. Sarah sat there and twiddled her spoon in her food, a little distracted from what was going on at the table. "What is wrong Sarah?" Narcissa was the first to speak up, jolting Sarah from her distracted thoughts. Sarah shifted in her seat, looking up at the woman for a moment. "Nothing, I've just been thinking about school," the girl spoke, knowing that it would likely be a bit of a sore subject. "What about school?" Lucius asked like it was nothing. "Well," Sarah began, "I've just been thinking about what the other people are going to think of me, I guess, bearing my last name and all. Only the four of us know about my real father and I just I don't know. I mean _he_ might be there right?"

The air in the room stiffened a little as Sarah spoke about school, about how people would react to her last name and all that stuff. Sarah Potter wasn't a name that was nearly as common as Harry Potter. In fact the Potter's had only taken her in for nearly a month before she was taken on the same day that the Dark Lord had done away with Lily and James Potter and how she had ended up with the Malfoy's was a mystery to the world. With Harry being so famous for doing away with the Dark Lord as a child, most people barely had noticed that the Potter's adopted daughter was now living with the Malfoy's. Sarah was apprehensive about school, about the fact that no one would know who her father was and she imagined the confusion there would be over her being a Potter. She was nervous about meeting Harry, if he was even going to school since he had disappeared from the wizarding world on that fateful night. As a child Sarah had been cunning and sometimes malicious, she had a clear distaste for muggles, but whether that was from the Malfoy's influence of just from genetics, it wasn't obvious. There were some aspects of her though that weren't as bad as the family of pureblood death eaters, a certain kindness down in her that set her apart from them. It was tough for the most part and school had her nervous about it all.

"I'm sure that you won't have anything to worry about Sarah," Lucius began, "Besides you will have Draco there and I'm sure that you will both be proud Slytherins, you'll be among your own." Sarah nodded quietly as he spoke, trying to dismiss and wave off all her worries. "Besides if the Potter boy gives you any trouble, you make sure to let us know and we will take care of it," he spoke sternly regarding her interaction with who was suppose to be her adoptive brother. "Besides you won't have time to think about that stuff when we go shopping for all of your things tomorrow," Narcissa added as they began to finish dinner. Sarah nodded quietly again, "I'm just a little nervous I guess, I'm sure it'll be fine." The child spoke, shoveling one last bite of food from her plate and into her mouth before pushing it away from herself to indicate that she was done. After a few more minutes of discussing the plans for the next day to get the children's school supplies the pair were told to go off to bed for the big day of shopping tomorrow. As the were about to separate for the rooms Draco grinned and made a comment about trying to smuggle brooms into Hogwarts so that they could practice flying. Sarah giggled mischievously with Malfoy before heading off to bed, hoping not to dream of Hogwarts and the mysterious boy who had destroyed her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah awoke in the morning in a cold sweat, panting a little. It was light outside, morning just fully hitting the home. The blonde reached up to wipe her head trying to blink away a nightmare that she couldn't even remember. It had been happening more frequently as the upcoming school year was drawing near. It had been cause for a lot of her nerves about everything. It didn't help that she couldn't even remember what caused the night terrors that seemed to take ahold of her. Sarah rubbed her eyes a little before pushing the covers off of herself and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She took a few deep breaths before sliding off of the bed and onto her now shaking legs. Moving away from her bed, Sarah exited the room and walked into the hallway tiptoeing to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She closed the bathroom door, turning on the cold water before lowering her face and cupping her hands to collect some water before she splashed it onto her face. After a few splashes she pulled herself up to look in the mirror, water running down her face and dripping into the sink. The edges of her blonde hair turned a dark color from being wet.

She knew that she needed to collect herself for this shopping trip. The young girl was excited for her first year at Hogwarts but she certainly wasn't as calm about it as Draco seemed to be. If something prevented her from going into the Slytherin House, she wasn't sure what she would do. Outside of pure blood families, Sarah didn't have that much contact with other people. She had been kept out of the outside world as much as possible, they told her for protection. As far as she knew there were very few people who knew of her birth, of her lineage, and of the fact that the Potter's had adopted her. The Malfoy family had made sure to cover her last name as much as they could, not even other death eaters knew who she was. Sarah herself wasn't always sure about her father; she had her doubts with never having met the man. She felt out of her element sometimes because while on the outside she could come off cold as could be, there were parts of her that felt for others, maybe not muggles, but other people. She sighed, trying to push the thoughts from her mind as she rubbed her face, the water beginning to dry on her skin. The skinny little girl pulled herself up, taking a deep breath and fixing the mirror with a cold look, one that she had inherited from her father, not that she would realize it.

After another moment, she pushed open the door to the hallway and almost ran into Narcissa. "Sarah!" she exclaimed a little shocked, "I was coming to get you up, Draco is already getting ready for the trip to Diagon Alley." Sarah nodded silently, "I just needed to use the bathroom." Narcissa gave Sarah a questioning look before shooing the child to go and get ready. The blonde girl passed by Draco's room as she went to her bedroom. Draco was already dressed and getting ready to put on his robes and he smirked at Sarah as she passed, "Hurry up Sarah!" Sarah rolled her eyes at the boy she had grown up with before disappearing into her room to get ready.

Not long after, Sarah came trotting down the stairs in her rather nice black robes. The Malfoy's had never spared any expense when it came to buying Sarah nice things. She was a bit spoiled, but then again, it was always a sense that they were doing it mostly because they had to make sure they took the utmost care of her. The Malfoy family was already sitting eating breakfast and Sarah joined them. The breakfast was short and mostly quiet, other than Draco going on about being ready to get going already. Sarah quietly ate her breakfast, letting a small smile show on her face and not showing anything else at that moment. She didn't want the things she was nervous about get to her; she was Lord Voldemort's daughter, this was ridiculous. She would deal with whatever came her way and it wasn't like there weren't going to be people there that she could count on. The female just concentrated on her breakfast until it was gone and then followed the Malfoy's as they left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Sarah was astonished when they arrived in the wizarding location where any manner of magical supplies could be bought. She had never been there before and so it was all kind of amazing to her. Of course, Draco rolled his eyes at her as she wandered around taking everything in with a smile upon her face because she was just happy to be there. Sarah wasn't famous, not yet anyway and so other than those whom knew the Malfoy's, no one really looked her way. Though a few made remarks about not knowing that they had a daughter in which cause the parents would simply shake their heads and say that Sarah wasn't their child before avoiding any further questioning. Managing to get through the crowds, the first stop for the group was a bookstore so that they could purchase the required books.

Sarah looked over her list that she'd received from Hogwarts reading each title carefully. "Self-protection against the dark arts?" she muttered to herself, before setting off to find the book. Sarah wasn't sure why she would need protection from the dark arts, but she was told it was a required class and she could probably learn a thing or two about dark magic in their even if she wasn't taught to use it. It didn't take her long to find a stack of the books and some other kids her age hovering around the table, she shifted her hair to hide her face a little and snagged a copy for Draco and herself before ducking back to find Draco who was carrying a few of the other books that they needed. "Bet this will be our favorite class," she said with a little grin showing him what she'd picked up. The pair broke into laughter as Lucius appeared from out of the crowd with a suspicious look at the pair before beckoning them to follow him to where they could pay for the books since they had found the remaining books.

They stopped next in a shop to get their potions equipment, but mostly Sarah and Draco spent time staring into the glass jars of gross ingredients. "What do you think he's going to be like," Draco asked suddenly while Sarah was poking a jar of pickled something. The female blinked and looked over at the blonde, "What do you mean?" She paused for a minute lowering her voice, "I haven't really thought that much about it, I mean he's the reason, well you know…" her voice drifted off not wanting to say that Harry was the reason that she didn't have a father. "Yeah, but my father says that he must be some sort of dark wizard," Draco whispered back. It wasn't like the young witch didn't know that Lucius has said something to that effect before, but did that mean that Sarah was suppose to get along with him? She wasn't sure really, but Draco started babbling about how if he really was dark then maybe they should befriend him. Sarah just shrugged and was glad when the pair was called to leave the store.

The next stop was to get fitted for uniforms and Sarah decided that she would go first. She couldn't help but beam excitedly as the woman fit her into her new shiny black Hogwarts robes. It took some time standing still for the markings to be made before the sizing was done and then the woman was moving on to Draco. "Sarah why don't we go get your wand while Draco gets fitted?" Narcissa said, turning to leave the shop and expecting the young girl to follow her. Sarah followed of course without a word because to her this was the most exciting part of the whole ordeal. She was excited about finally getting a wand and hope that it would be a powerful one. It didn't take them long to reach Ollivander's shop and they entered it quietly.

Sarah could barely stand still as they waited for the wand maker to come over. "Ah, Narcissa. Here to get Draco his wand for school?" the man said, not noticing that the teenage boy wasn't there. "No, he's getting fitted for his robes at the moment, I'm here to get Sarah her wand," the woman stated simply motioning to the young woman behind her. He looked at the young female that was with Mrs. Malfoy curiously. "Hello, sir," she greeted stepping forward confidently, "My name is Sarah Potter." Sarah felt a rush of nerves run through her as she said her name with confidence. "Another Potter? I had no idea," the man said looking between the two. "Yes, well her lineage is really no one's business," Narcissa said haughtily. Ollivander nodded before disappearing and returning with a few boxes of different wands. "Why don't we see what will work for you Miss Potter," he stated, though seemed to have trouble getting over the name still.

"This one is made of oak with a unicorn hair center," he said, attempting a pleasant tone. Sarah held the wand in her hair and flicked it, causing boxes to go flying. "I'm sorry!" she said jumping a little in surprise. "It's quite alright, but that one won't do," the man said, looking at his boxes, "Try this one, it's made of holly with a phoenix feather core." Though he looked a little suspicious as he handed her the wand which was unbeknownst to her a twin to her fathers. She felt a familiar power running through it as she held it in her hand, but when she tried it out nothing happened. "Guess not that," she said frowning a little up at the wand maker. "All in good time, the wand chooses the wizard after all," he seemed a little relieved when the wand didn't work before handing her another, "This is made of yew with a dragon heartstring core." The moment Sarah's thin fingers touched the wand she felt something powerful about it. "This one, feels right," she said before waving it in the air and watching as sparkles flew out the end. Ollivander smiled at the reaction and turned to Narcissa, "I think we've found a winner." The older woman merely stared at him before placing the money for the wand into his hand. Sarah was too busy, examining her wand and jumped a little when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder, as she was lead out of the shop.

"What else do we need to get?" she asked, "I'm allowed a pet right? Can I get one?" Sarah excitedly asked as she stored her wand in the robes that she was wearing. "We planned on purchasing Draco an owl, what other sort of pet would you want?" Narcissa said as they walked back in the direction of the robe shop. "We're allowed to have a cat right? I think I'd like to have a little cat," she said, thinking about it. Part of her wanted a little companionship in the form of an animal that she could keep close by. Sure she would have Draco there, but there were times that Sarah felt lonely even in the home she grew up in. "Fine," Draco's mother said, turning to duck into the pet store. The older woman wrinkled her nose and nodded for Sarah to take a look around. It wasn't like she was going to tell the girl no since the money used to pay for Sarah's things was coming from money that her father had sent for her and the Malfoy's weren't even hurting for money either way.

Sarah took off around the store, peering into cages of animals that certainly weren't allowed at the school. She hummed a little to herself as her dark hues caught a flip of a furry tail. Sarah ran over to the cage and peered in at the beautiful white and grey Siberian cat and was met with a set of large green eyes. Sarah stuck her finger into the cage and the cat nudged at her finger, a happy purr emanating from the cat. "Are you off to Hogwarts looking for a pet to take with you?" the shopkeep's slightly squeaky voice sounded as he walked up next to the blonde. "I will take him or her," Sarah said, "Can I name it or does it have a name?" She asked, never having had a pet before. "You can name it anything you want, she's only a year old so she should take to a new name quickly," the plump woman said as she opened the cage and handed Sarah the ball of fluff. "She's so soft and warm, I will call her…" she trailed off a moment, "Vivi! I think that's a good name." Sarah snuggled the purring cat for a moment before handing it back to the woman so she could put it into a carrier while Sarah tugged on Narcissa's robes to bring her to pay for Vivi.

Once that was done, Sarah carefully carried her new friend out into the street where they met up with Draco and Lucius. "Where is my cat!?" Malfoy asked as he looked into the carrier. "We got you an owl like you wanted remember?" the father said sternly to his won. "I think that is everything, we can head back home," Narcissa said, ignoring her child's pouting as her husband nodded and turned to lead the way back to their home. "Next stop, Hogwarts!" Sarah said with a grin as she watched Draco start to follow his father. She smiled slightly and watched the trio begin to walk away before following them, her little heart brimming with so many emotions as she thought about getting onto the train and being whisked off to school.


End file.
